


In the garden

by szczepter



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Other, im sorry for the lame title when i came up with something better i will change it orz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: Apparently, this was what Enkidu was into lately, spending most of their time and money (hismoney), on the internet.Buying Mespotamian plants.
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer, Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Caster, Enkidu/Gilgamesh
Comments: 8
Kudos: 124





	In the garden

The garden was impressive.

Well of course it was, it was _his_ design after all.

Still it had nothing on the lavish and beautiful gardens of past Uruk, but such was the nature of modern homes that even the biggest and most extravagant of them had a pesky limit of _space_ that had to accommodate both the house _and_ the garden if one wished to have both.

At first, Gilgamesh planned on having a simple backyard with a pool if he couldn’t have a huge fountain adorned with rows of hibiscus and palm and fig trees. If he couldn’t have it all then he wouldn’t have it _at all_.

He’d adapt to the modern ear, no problem. Or he’d find a bigger plot of land and move somewhere.

He was almost ready to, but _Enkidu_ had other plans.

One day when he was lounging on the sofa, reading a magazine and enjoying a cappuccino, Enkidu decided he need to disturb his peace and unceremoniously _flopped (_ still gracefully somehow), next to him.

Gil eyed his friend who gave him a smile before moving as close as possible without actually sitting in his lap and simply said _Gil work your magic and design me a garden please._

Gilgamesh swallowed the coffee calmly, maintaining eye contact and keeping his guard up as if Enkidu was an animal ready to pounce at any moment. Enkidu blinked calmly, tilted their head to the side, an image of patience and innocence.

Gilgamesh uncrossed his legs, put the magazine and the cup on the saucer which lay on the glass coffee table with a gentle click and somehow instead of saying ‘no’ or ‘later’ he grabbed the notebook he always kept nearby for when he wanted to sketch something, just for relaxation.

Enkidu’s demeanor changed from calmly patient to absolutely ecstatic, his whole face lighting up like the sun.

Gil ignored it, or tried to at least and put the pen to paper with an overly exaggerated sigh of exasperation.

It took him half an hour or so to finish the design, all because Enkidu was piquing in with his own ideas here and there.

Somehow their head found itself comfortably nested under Gilgamesh’s chin, long locks of silky hair slipping behind the collar of his shirt and the smell of soil and citrus tickling his nose, not unpleasantly.

Enkidu always smelled a little like the earth he was made from, but it wasn’t a bad thing Gil noted.

It was actually comforting and nostalgic.

“Thank you.” Enkidu said when Gil ripped the page from the notebook and presented it to them, seemingly nonchalant and indifferent, but when Enkidu kissed his cheek, he might have ever so slightly turned his head in that direction invitingly.

_Might have._

Enkidu then disappeared like a lightning bolt into his personal study not coming out until very late in the evening.

Enkidu’s private matters were their own, but when that stretched up to later hours on _his_ day off,

Gilgamesh grew very annoyed and he almost dragged Enkidu _personally_ to bed himself.

Thankfully, he didn’t have to stoop so low and the culprit came out of the bathroom and into their bedroom just as Gilgamesh was read to get out bed himself.

Unfortunately, he was unsuccessful in scolding Enkidu for making him wait longer than it was commonplace for them, when they slipped under the covers and happily sighed and looped their arms around Gilgamesh’s waist as if nothing happened.

“Mmm, sleep.” They mumbled and five minutes later they were out, breathing deeply.

Gilgamesh brushed a lock of green hair from their cheek, but Enkidu didn’t wake, their sleep deep and secure. With a sigh he lowered himself carefully and made himself comfortable and soon was also sleeping soundly and deeply.

Now, almost six months, a small fortune and seven different gardeners later the place looked like something that Gil might actually find pleasant to the eye.

Even…nostalgic if he dared ponder the thought longer.

The trees and flowers were in full bloom. It actually resembled a small jungle than a modern garden someone might have in their backyard. It looked even more lavish contrasted with the simple and modern design of the very minimalistic house, but once one stepped into its depths it was clear that the design was precisely thought out.

The paths were made from flat, yellow rocks, stretching all around the expanse of the garden, disappearing behind lush bushes, tempting for a stroll.

And it was precisely what Gilgamesh did, enjoying the smells and the sounds and the sights. He could hear water lazily trickling from the square fountain in the middle of the garden and the birds hidden in the branches.

He smiled a little to himself, letting the little part of himself enjoy the memories coming to him one by one.

With each step, he noted with slight surprise, he could recognize more and more plants from his beloved city.

Even the ones he thought would be lost forever, yet somehow managed to find themselves right in this garden, alluring him with their smell or shape.

He stopped, looking at a particular, little yellow flower that he very vaguely remembered from his childhood. If he forced himself to think he could even recall his mother admiring it and commenting on its sweet smell and color, very pleasing to the eye.

She said it reminded her of him.

How did Enkidu get that flower even? And more importantly, he couldn’t recall ever _telling_ them about that particular memory.

Gil shrugged and left the small flowerbed be.

Apparently, this was what Enkidu was into lately, spending most of their time and money ( _his_ money), on the internet.

Buying Mesopotamian plants.

They really had a special touch when it came to this. Even better some of the professionals.

Speaking of whom, Gil now noticed now that he was alone. The three gardeners he hired when Enkidu picked them were nowhere to be found. It wasn’t as if he wanted to mingle with some commoners and he usually preferred _not_ to notice them while they were working for him.

As long as they did their job he didn’t care, but they _were_ strangely missing now and that was rather odd and uncommon, Gil decided after checking the time on his expensive wrist watch.

But so was Enkidu.

Gilgamesh didn’t like to admit that ever since they reunited, he felt a little uneasy when he lost sight of his beautiful friend or when he didn’t know where they were and what they were doing.

Enkidu often joked about unhealthy attachments even when Gil never did (or _thought_ he never did) something that could provoke such a comment, but Enkidu was as perceptive as they were attractive and as much as it annoyed Gilgamesh that there was one person who could always read him like an open book, it was also a source of comfort and familiarity.

It’s why Enkidu was his equal after all.

It took another twenty or so minutes of getting lost in the evergreen trees and sweet-smelling shrubs for Gil to finally locate them near a rose bush.

He stopped some distance away, making sure Enkidu didn’t notice him and tilted his head, amused and maybe even slightly endeared by the picture.

Enkidu was kneeling on the ground, examining the soil as if it was the most fascinating thing on the planet, completely lost in their little gardening world.

Their denim overalls were covered in dirt and green stains. Enkidu cut their hair recently up to their shoulders, something that shocked Gilgamesh so much, he was left speechless for all of five full minutes during which Enkidu laughed at him heartily, and it was now done in a messy bun, loose strands falling out of it and framing their face.

Enkidu wiped their brow with their forearm and left a smudged line of soil on their forehead.

Gil stayed silent and was quietly amused. He crossed his arms over his chest and let Enkidu work for a few minutes later, plucking unwanted weeds and grass from around the bush on their hands and knees.

Suddenly they paused, alerted.

“Can you please stop ogling me? It’s very rude.”

Gil raised an eyebrow but otherwise didn’t make any other indication that it surprised him that Enkidu noticed his presence.

“Well?” Enkidu sat up on his hunches and looked over his shoulder, looking a little judgmental. 

“I wasn’t as you put it ‘ogling’ anything.”

“ _Me_.” Enkidu corrected, wiping his gloved hands over their tights.

Gilgamesh sighed.

“Like I said. I wasn’t ogling. I’m not some common ruffian.” He wrinkled his nose in displeasure.

“Then what are you doing?” Enkidu asked, smoothly getting up to his feet and turning around to face Gilgamesh. He could see now how there were more soil smudges over their face. Loose locks fell from their bun and Gil’s hand twitched, wanting to brush them behind his ear.

He resisted, of course.

“I was looking for you.” He looked around. “Where are the gardeners? Did they already go home, the lazy-”?

“I told them they could take the day off.” Enkidu stopped his grumbling. “I wanted to work alone.”

Gil rolled his eyes.

“That’s why you have gardeners for, Enkidu. So, you don’t have to do any of the dirty work yourself.”

Enkidu shrugged.

“I like it. I like to get my hands dirty and do something useful.” They started cleaning up their tools in the bucket, splashing the water on the ground.

Gil paused, not feeling like he wanted to have the same argument about Enkidu’s ‘usefulness’ again.

Thankfully, they changed the subject smoothly themselves.

“Besides, lying around and looking pretty gets boring after a while.”

Gil snorted. “I’m not complaining.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt. You used to love it. Lying around and let yourself be adored and fed sweet fruit.” Enkidu teased.

“I wasn’t talking about _myself._ ” Gilgamesh grumbled.

Enkidu laughed quietly.

“That’s nice. Very flattering. I mean it would be more if you came out of your lion’s den a little more often to look.”

Gilgamesh snorted.

“But like I said, I like this.” They gestured to the whole of the greenery.

“Ah, so you’re a workaholic.” Gil commented, uncrossing his arms.

“Wow, that’s rich coming from someone who closes himself in his office to work for 14 hours straight.”

“ _Thirteen_.” Gilgamesh corrected. “It was important.”

“I know.” Enkidu assured him, leveling him up with a stare.

Gil sighed through his nose and dropped his shoulders. Fine, he’d let it go. For now.

Enkidu sent him the sweetest of smiles, knowing full well that they won the argument.

“So? What do you need me for?” They asked, packing the last of the gardening tools in a crate and securing it under the nearby table that still had some pots and gardening utensils left. 

“Lunch.” He simply said, lifting his chin defiantly.

“Aw, someone is lonely.” Enkidu teased, while Gil frowned.

“Fine, let’s go.” Enkidu said, not giving Gilgamesh the time to tell them off and reached for his arm.

Gil’s fast reflexes were a godsend and he grabbed Enkidu’s wrist in a tight grip.

“First, you’re going to take a shower and change.” He said, nose wrinkling in distaste.

Enkidu pouted but it lasted all of a second and was immediately replaced by a wicked smile.

Gilgamesh only had a split second to react to the other hand that was about do god knows what.

“Don’t touch it moron. It’s _Armani_.” Gilgamesh spat.

Enkidu snorted which turned into a hearty laugh when Gil spun them around and pressed their back to the nearest tree trunk.

Enkidu tried to rub his filthy cheeks over Gil’s face but he moved out of reach, disgust painting his features. They kept giggling, so Gil pinned them harder to the tree effectively blocking any of Enkidu’s attempts at kicking up any of the mud and dirtying his pants and shoes.

Enkidu huffed after a moment of halfhearted struggle when they realized they were completely immobilized.

“Alright. You have me. Now what, _your highness_.”

Gilgamesh frowned at the use of the title. It always irritated him when Enkidu did it, since well it was _Enkidu_ and they didn’t _need to_ and because when they did it was to tease and mock him.

And Enkidu _loved_ to tease him.

“Why aren’t you fighting back. And don’t call me that.” 

Enkidu blinked.

“Well, I got the impression you didn’t want me to get you all dirty like some _mongrel_. And also, it didn’t seem like you wanted to ah _fight_ me exactly. Your highness.”

Well they weren’t wrong.

Gilgamesh glared at them. Enkidu bit their lip, trying to hide their amusement.

They weren’t very successful. 

Enkidu opened their mouth to tease him further but Gilgamesh was a little irritated now and hungry so he didn’t want to deal with it now and decided to use the _one_ thing which always effectively shut up Enkidu when they were a pain to deal with.

Their eyes fluttered closed immediately, long lashes fanning their cheeks. Enkidu made a content, but _not at all_ surprised little sound into the kiss. The hands pinned on both sides of their head twitched.

“Gil.” Enkidu muttered when they parted briefly. “Gil, let me go. It hurts.”

Gilgamesh pulled away to critically eye them for a moment. He let go of Enkidu’s wrists when he decided that they weren’t bluffing and cupped their face instead.

Before they kissed again, he paused.

“Don’t touch the jacket.”

Enkidu rolled their eyes and grabbed the back of Gil’s head.

“It’s Armani, I know. Now please stop talking.”

Gilgamesh realized in horror that Enkidu was still wearing his gardening gloves. His very _filthy_ gardening gloves, but then Enkidu was biting his lip just right, after a pause he simply sighed in resignation.

They could just take a shower before lunch.

What was a little dirt after all?

**Author's Note:**

> *peeks* so....I recently finished the babylonia anime and I have been broken ever since bc of these two lmao *sobs* anyway, first attempt, HOPE IT'S NOT TOO OOC lol, please don't eat me 👉👈 written for gilkidu week over at twitter for the prompt domestic bc it's literally the only thing i can write orz 
> 
> I just wanted some happy times with them ok 🥺


End file.
